A Dangerous Game, Ambreigns Story
by thehoundsofjustice
Summary: When Jon gets tangled up in the web that is Joe Anoa'i, he's torn between wanting to escape and the need to feel wanted. He finds himself bending over backwards, doing things he never thought he would for Joe in order to keep him, when he knows deep down, his position as the older man's lover isn't secure for very long. (Based off my one shot - Late Night Sex.)
1. What Are You Doing To Me?

**Author's Note: **_Alright, so! It's been a while since I've decided to write an actual story on here, but I'm gonna attempt to do so again. A few things before I get started, this is completely fiction and for entertainment. I'm in no way affiliated with Jon or Joe or Colby, for that matter, or the WWE. Now that my disclaimer is out of the way, I have to point out the fact that, other than my one shot, I have never really written Joe/Roman as a main character before so you'll have to excuse me as I try to get a feel for him as the story goes on. The first few chapters will be relatively short since I don't believe in adding every conversation into a story and making it longer than necessary. I like to time skip a lot, but I will try my hardest to incorporate how much time has actually passed during each chapter. I thrive on tough criticism, but just don't be rude because that doesn't help my motivation much. Of course, it's a slash fic and, yes, there will be sex. *cue collective gasps* As well as a lot of cussing and some dirty words and all the good stuff. So, uh, yeah. I think that's it. I hope you guys enjoy! :)_

* * *

Joe sat on the bench in the locker room, leaning back against the pale green lockers with his thumb nail in his mouth, chewing in thought. With a hint of a smile on his lips, he watched his teammate and best friend, Jon, walk around and talk with some of the guys as he got dressed for work tonight, the tight under armor shirt hugging him in all the right places. Joe never really felt like he had to hide his attraction to the younger man, but Jon? Oh, he was different. He knew that the blond had something hidden within him that he was perhaps too afraid to let out, but Joe was pretty persistent when it came to what he wanted. And right now? He couldn't think of a damn thing he wanted more than Jonathan Good.

Jon knew that Joe was staring- lately that's all Joe's been doing. Staring, studying with that stupid grin on his face and those eyes that attracted you no matter what sex or orientation you were. He's gotten pretty good at not falling into the trance of Joe, though, sometimes he couldn't help but stare back. And tonight was one of those times. His blue eyes roamed over Joe's frame with was only covered by his work slacks, torso completely bare as his shirt hung over his shoulder. His eyes met Joe's momentarily before he looked away with a shake of his head and an even shakier breath as he continued to get dressed, needing not to fall into Joe's trance. Not tonight. Not when all he could think about was feeling another man pinning him down and taking complete advantage of him. It'd been years since he allowed anyone to do that, or rather.. Felt like anyone _could_ do that. And he knew Joe could.. and definitely would.

* * *

"Hey, Jon, wait up."

_Damnit_, Jon thought to himself as his fingers tightened around his Army duffel bag, turning towards the sound of Joe's voice. He nodded, trying to keep as cool as possible and hope the older man wouldn't comment on catching him in a stare earlier in the night. "What's up, man? Thought you were gonna go hang out with Colby."

"Nah, Colby said he's pretty tired of he's just gonna go to sleep. Where you heading to?"

"Uh.. I was actually gonna do the same. I have an early flight back home in the morning, so.." Jon nodded and cleared his throat, looking around as he stuffed his unoccupied hand in his leather jacket pocket. "Uh, but if you want to hang out, you know, we can.. Or whatever." _Damnit, Jon. No._

Joe smirked and shrugged, busying himself with brushing a few loose strands of his hair off his shoulders. "Sure, if you want. I was thinking we could grab a couple drinks or something, catch up. I feel like you've been avoiding me."

"Me? Come on, man. You're making ship up. Why would I need to avoid you?"

"Just calling it how I see it, Good. I'll meet you back at the hotel?" Not waiting for an answer, Roman flashed his award winning smile and brushing past Jon and headed towards the parking lot.

"Yeah.. hotel."

* * *

Jon threw his bag as soon as he entered his hotel room and stripped out of his shirt, heading to the bathroom. He leaned against the sink, fingers brushing over the cool counter as he stared at himself in the mirror, trying to come up with a good excuse to not to to Joe's room. There was no indication that Joe wanted more than just drinks other that he was his brown eyes almost burned a hole through Jon back in the locker room earlier that night. It wasn't like they've never been alone and drinking before so why should that little detail matter so much? Jon knew. Deep down, he knew, but for some reason, he was denying himself the pleasure of believing it. Even as his length throbbed, pressing against his jeans, he couldn't let himself believe that Joe wanted a good for nothing loser from Ohio like him, no matter what title he was holding in the greatest wrestling company in the world. And that was Jon's problem. Not being confident in himself in thinking that anyone wanted him; that he wasn't _good_ enough for anyone to want and actually keep. Which is why he was single, which is why he settled for one night stands, sometimes with the dirty ring rats that would spread their legs for any wrestler that looked her way. At times, it made him feel dirty, but he was a man nonetheless. A self conscious man that had to have his basic needs met so that he would turn into a complete slut for the likes of Joe, but that's exactly what was happening. He knew it as he unzipped his jeans and popped the button in a swift motion. As his hands shook, pulling down his pants and boxers down to form a puddle of fabric around his ankles. As he wrapped his warm fingers around his hardened length and began to stroke eagerly, pathetic moans falling from him mixing with the sounds of his hands slapping against his skin as he worked his wrist over his throbbing flesh. He pressed his unoccupied hand against the wall near the mirror and let out one loud grunt as Joe's naked frame flashed through his mind, bucking his hips forward and releasing the built up cum, watching as it felt to the floor and spill over his trembling hand. "Goddamn it.." Mumbled softly before he began to clean up and dress himself again, walking out of the bathroom and grabbing his key card and phone, exiting the hotel room. He was unable to stop himself now as he walked down the hall to Joe's room and knocked on the door, knowing exactly what he wanted to happen that night, and completely willing to give Joe whatever he asked for.


	2. Give Me The Okay

Joe sat on his bed and flipped through his phone, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and basketball shorts. His eyes kept averting to the clock, wondering if his teammate was going to show up or not. The way Jon was acting, he wouldn't be surprised if he never heard the knock on the door and he couldn't blame the younger man. Joe came on too strong sometimes when it came to something he wanted- and make no mistake. Jon was definitely something he wanted. How much? Well, that would be determined after he finally got what he wanted from Jon. He knew it sounded selfish, using the younger man to soothe his sexual desires, but who hasn't used another much in such fashion? He definitely wouldn't be the first and it wasn't like he was putting a gun in Jon's mouth and forcing him to bend over. He'd give him options and choices. Not many.. but they would still be offered.

Once he heard the knock on the door, a huge smile formed on Joe's face. Throwing his phone carelessly on the nightstand, he walked over and pulled the wooden door open, leaning against the frame as he looked down at his teammate and best friend. "Glad you can make it. I thought you were going to stand me up."

Jon chuckled and shook his head, brushing past the larger man with his breath held and expelling it only when he was in the opening of the hotel room. "Nah, man. Just went back to the hotel, had a smoke, cleaned up, and came here. Sorry if I took long."

"Mm, it's fine. You know I'm a pretty patient guy." Closing the door, Joe followed the younger man into the room and sat on the bed where he was previously, back against the headboard. Hitting the space next to him inviting Jon to sit down, his eyes never left the blond's face, a small smirk printed on his own. He wasn't being subtle in the least, but what the was point? He and Jon both knew why he was invited over, what may or may not happen.

So Joe skipped the formalities and got right down to it. Hand placed upon Jon's thigh, dangerously close to his length that was already throbbing simply by being in the other man's presence. Jon cleared his throat and looked up at the long haired man, swallowing thickly before he spoke. "Um.. I-is there s-something you want?"

Joe smirked and chuckled softly, licking his plump lips as he nodded. "Mm, yeah.. You know exactly what I want, Jon. And I think we both know that you want it too."

Looking down, unable to meet the other man's eyes, Jon shook his head and shifted on the mattress. "Joe, I don't think we.. should really.."

"You never struck me as the kind of guy that likes to follow rules so don't give me that 'we shouldn't' bullshit. Like I said, you want it, I want it.. so why do we keep denying ourselves the pleasure of having it?"

Jon thought he was being pranked. Either that or he had an orgasm so strong that it knocked him out and he was dreaming right now. Blue eyes staring up into Joe's own, widened by the sudden forwardness of his teammate. "Alright, I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but I-"

The sentence was cut short as Joe grabbed the back of Jon's neck and pulled him into a kiss; a deep, passionate kiss that had the younger man moaning almost instantly, melting against the allure of Joe that highlighted his every sense. His own hand reached up to thread fingers through Joe's long black hair, gripping at it as he deepened the kiss, lips parting to invite the older man's tongue into his warm cave. But Joe pulled away suddenly, their breathing labored only passing between them as they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Jon was the first to crack, clearing his throat and dropping his hand from the grasp on Joe's hair to place it over his mouth, lips still tingling from the kiss. "Joe.."

"Don't say anything. Just give me the okay.. I promise to make you feel so damn good that I'll have you crawling back on your hands and knees, begging me to fuck you, begging me to make you feel just as good as I did the first time. Just me the okay."

"Okay.." Jon moaned out instantly, weakened by the words, weakened by the need to be taken, to be abused by please. Weakened by the need to feel wanted. "Okay. Okay, I'll do it, just.. Please.."

Joe smirked before biting his lip, wanting to take Jon right then and there, but also wanted to give the man fair time and head space to think about this. To make sure it was really what he wanted because despite everything, the last thing Joe wanted was for the man to back out at the very last minute. "There are rules we need to talk about first. For now? We'll just.. start off slow." Pulling away from the younger man, Joe lifted his hips to pull tug off his shorts and boxers, kicking them to the side and wrapping a large hand around his equally large length, stroking himself. Eyes lifted to watch Jon's expression, smirking when he sat blue eyes fixated on the hardened flesh.

And it didn't take long for Jon to take control as he wrapped a hand, though a bit shaky, around Joe's hand, taking over the stroking as he took in every single inch the older man had to offer. He leaned in, tongue darting out to slide over the tip of Joe's length, moaning as he tasted the precum spilling from the slit of him and it only encouraged him to continue. Trailing down the long shaft, Jon traced the thick vein that ran to the base of the hardened flesh and back up to the tip of him, eyes cast up to look at his lover as he began to pleasure him. And Joe was in a blissful state by then, teeth sinking into his bottom lip, head back against the headboard, hand gripping the hair on the back of Jon's head, and hips slightly moving against the movements of the younger man's mouth. Jon wasted little time wrapping his lips around the tip of Joe's lengths and taking the large length into his month, inch by inch, moans escaping from him and sending vibrations through Joe. The older man tried to keep the moans from spilling out of his mouth, but as his length hit the back of Jon's throat, the blond barely having a reflex, he lost all control as he thrust his hips up with a force. Jon took as much as he could before pulling away to catch a breath, hand still stroking the older man's length as Joe pulled him up by his hair into another deep kiss, this one less passionate and more desperate and rough.

It was in that moment that Joe knew he had Jon wrapped around his finger and that this game of pleasure was going to be one both of them were going to enjoy.


End file.
